


Catch Me in the Club

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 60s Strip Club AU, Alternate Universe, Biting, Drabble Collection, F/M, Just smut and flirting, Klaus and Reader own a strip club, Klaus and reader being fashion icons and badasses in the sixties, No Plot/Plotless, Rough Sex, Smut, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: Instead of starting a cult, what if Klaus ran a strip club after being sent back to the 60s?  A shameless self indulgent au.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Female Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 139





	1. Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

> So this is completely self-indulgent and honestly ridiculous, but ever since reading [this post](https://jynandtonics.tumblr.com/post/621107115397971968/uhhhhhh-theory-on-season-2-but-i-think-its-gonna) about Klaus running a strip joint in the comics, I couldn’t get this scene out of my head. Basically just an excuse to write my Reader and Klaus being 60s’ fashion icons and the shameless flirts that they are and I decided to keep expanding on it.

Pride might not be the first emotion one would connect with the idea of a strip club, but damn if you weren’t proud of what you’d built — you and Klaus, together.

Finding yourselves stranded in the middle of Dallas in the year 1960 after jumping back in time, you’d come out on the other side very much alone, only Klaus’s hand still clasped in yours; the rest of the Hargreeves nowhere to be found. Thinking them dead, the two of you eventually settled down, making a new life for yourselves, deciding if you were stuck there then you might as well at least make the best of it.

As you emerged from the back dressing room to walk the main floor, you bobbed your head to the music blaring over the speakers, singing snatches of the lyrics under your breath as your gaze swept the room -- at least you’d been stranded in an era with good music, you thought. 

In the hazy light several topless dancers gyrated and twirled effortlessly around their poles as patrons watched hungrily from the bar, some nursing beers while others stared transfixed, completely forgetting the drinks growing warm in front of them. You had to admit, there was a certain elegance to the way they moved, and you often found yourself staring, probably more often than you would admit; picking up certain moves to make use of in the bedroom later -- Klaus never complaining.

Speaking of which, you spotted Klaus behind the large circular bar filling the center of the room and you ambled toward him, catching his eye before leaning flirtatiously over the smooth shiny surface.

“Hey you,” you greeted, grinning up at him as he met you with a roguish grin of his own.

You had to admit that the 60s’ surprisingly suited him. He’d let his hair grow long; his silky brunette curls artfully framing his thin face as they cascaded down, brushing his shoulders. You probably spent about half your time running your fingers through it, relishing just _how_ soft it was and the appreciative sighs it coaxed from Klaus’s lips as he practically melted under your touch. 

The long teal and cream coloured Nehru jacket he wore today was one of your favourites; his fashion sense just as eclectic and eye catching in the past as it was in the future and the pair of you had swiftly become connoisseurs of a strange mix of hippy and mod fashion which on anyone else would probably just look like a hot mess, but for some reason it worked for you.

The one thing you _couldn’t_ stand was staring you right in the face at the moment and you tugged on it with a frown as you batted your lashes at your boyfriend. For some ungodly reason you still couldn’t fathom _why_ Klaus had decided to trade in his dashing goatee for the long scraggly abomination that currently decorated his chin and though you tolerated it as best you could, you never missed an opportunity to remind him of your displeasure toward it.

“Hey you, yourself,” Klaus replied with a chuckle, leaning in closer, gazing at you dreamily.

“How goes the front of house?” You asked, slipping up to sit on the bar next to him, planting your hands behind you and leaning back to gaze around the room.

“Oh, the usual,” he mused, “just a lot of horny guys watching some half naked women dance for them.” You snorted in response, glancing over at him. “Everything alright backstage?” 

“Just a little drama, nothing I couldn’t take care of,” you answered and Klaus nodded.

“The same old drama?” he asked. 

“The same,” you said, rolling your eyes. Two of your employees were notorious for not getting along, and while you attempted to keep them apart as often as possible they were both drama queens and liked to start shit over the pettiest things.

“Soooo,” Klaus prompted, his hand slipping toward your bare leg; crossed over your knee, your foot bouncing idly. “Are we still on for dinner later tonight?” 

When his finger traced along the length of your thigh from the hem of your miniskirt down to your knee you glanced down, your lips twitching.

“Of course,” you replied, pointedly taking his hand from your leg with a teasing smirk and turning it to trace the ‘hello’ tattooed on his palm with your finger. “Is there anything in particular you’re craving for dessert?” You could practically feel the shiver as it ran through Klaus and your smirk widened. 

“I think you know _exactly_ what I’m craving,” he purred in your ear, returning the favour as a thrill ran through you as well, warmth and want filling you. 

Unfortunately there were still several hours left til your little date, and you were now feeling incredibly impatient.

Opening your mouth to make a suggestive retort the sound of raised voices caught your attention and your eyes quickly sought out the source of the disturbance, cutting you off. Across the bar a rather rowdy patron had stood, grabbing one of the strippers and yanking her toward him, attempting to cop a feel. Without missing a beat you jumped down from the bar, your face a thunderhead as you stalked across the room.

“Hey!” you snapped, stepping between the man and the dancer, murder in your eyes. “There is a strict no touching policy in place here. So get your hands _off_.”

The man swayed, obviously drunk, his eyes sliding from the woman behind you to you, his gaze lazily traveling down before finally coming back to your face before he released his grasp on the performer.

”Touch any of my employees again and you’ll regret it,” you growled, your voice lowering dangerously as you met his gaze. As you confronted him the woman quickly slipped away, hurrying to the back room to compose herself.

“Oh, and what are you gunna do about it, missy? Throw me out? I’ll just come back tomorrow,” the smug bastard slurred, laughing raucously, glancing over at his buddies. Crossing his arms over his chest he turned back around, leering at you.

Having caught up to you, Klaus appeared, sweeping in to stand at your shoulder, silently offering you backup in case you needed it.

“No,” you replied, no trace of amusement in your voice as you glared the man down, “first I’ll break your hand, _then_ I’ll throw you out myself.”

“Oooh, real scary!” he laughed, glancing over his shoulder for support from his friends. “I’d like to see you try, girly.”

His laughter cut off with a yelp as you snatched his wrist, twisting til you felt resistance, the man’s surprise turning to a panicked whine and his eyes locked on Klaus at your shoulder.

“Hey man, w-what the fuck? C-control your woman, why don’tcha!” he cried, trying to pull away from your grasp, but you only wrenched harder.

Klaus looked from the man to you, a small smile playing at his lips and he shrugged lightly. “That’s not really how it works around here,” he explained, the look in his emerald eyes decidedly proud. “ _She’s_ the boss and what she says goes, so unless you uh, want the use of your hand, which _ooh_ that looks painful,” he exclaimed, his brows drawing down in faux concern as he covered his mouth sarcastically with his hand, “then I suggest you do as the fraulein says.”

The man gaped at Klaus, his mouth moving soundlessly, eyes darting back and forth between the two of you.

Lifting your eyebrows impatiently you gave his wrist one more yank before he was cracking. “Alright, alright!” he cried, his voice climbing in pitch, “I’ll go!”

“See that you do, and if you try to come back, you’ll find we won’t be as welcoming.” With a tight smile you released him and he instantly stumbled back, pulling his arm tight against his chest, cradling it as he backed away. 

“You and your girlfriend are fucking crazy, man!” he exclaimed before stumbling for the door, bumping blindly into several other patrons on his way and weaving through the two bouncers who were now looking your way. Turning your fiery gaze on the man’s group of friends they quickly turned back to the bar, their shoulders hunched as if to say they wanted none of their fellow’s problems.

Clapping your hands as if satisfied you turned to Klaus, finding an awe filled grin on his face. 

“I love it when you threaten people, [Y/N], it’s so _hot_ ,” he murmured, reaching for your arm and pulling you close.

“Oh? You like that, huh?” you asked wryly, cocking an eyebrow up at him. “Too bad we’re on the clock right now.”

Klaus shrugged. “Y’know, I really don’t care,” he mused, leaning in for a kiss, hooking his finger under your chin to tilt your face up.

When you pulled back you frowned slightly. “Klaus, you know I love you, but… when the fuck are you gunna lose that God awful thing?” you huffed, tugging once more on his long beard.

“Aw, but you love me more than you hate my beard,” he pointed out, his lips twisting cheekily. “I’d say that's a real testament to our relationship, you know?”

“Mhmm, and one of these mornings you’re gunna wake up to the damned thing cut off,” you replied, turning to walk back to the office.

“H-hey! Hey hey hey,” Klaus exclaimed hastily, hurrying to catch up to you, your airy fringed kimono billowing out behind you in your haste before he caught your wrist, yanking you around and back toward him, catching you in his arms to hold you in place.

“I promise I’ll trim my beard once we get home tonight, okay?” Klaus relented sincerely. “Will that make you happy, [Y/N]?” he asked, staring down at you with those damn effective puppy dog eyes of his.

“Have I told you yet today how much I love you?” you asked, a smile cracking through.

“Hmmm, I do seem to recall, vaguely, you saying something to that effect this morning,” he mused, “but I’d love to hear it again, if you please,” he said hopefully.

Resting your arms around his shoulders you grinned up at him, your foul mood instantly evaporating and you were past caring who saw -- it wasn’t as if your employees and regulars weren’t used to this sort of thing by now anyways.

“Klaus, I love you, you wonderful, wonderful man. Now, we really need to get back to work.”

The silly grin that lit up his face at your words was more than worth it and he laid a quick peck to your lips before pulling away reluctantly.

“Yes, [Y/N], I am your willing slaveee!” he called, bowing to you with a flourish. “Until later,” he drawled, waggling his eyebrows at you suggestively before he swanned off, and you shook your head fondly as you watched him, biting your lip to keep from grinning too much before you too turned to get back to work as well.


	2. Make Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Make me" + "I'll only hurt you if you let me"

It wasn’t often that the club was this quiet, or rather, it wasn’t often that anyone other than you or Klaus saw it this way. The last of the performers had already left for the night, leaving only you and Klaus with the club to yourselves.

At the moment he sat perched behind the bar, making himself a drink as he counted the money from the day, while you wiped down the poles and cleaned the stage. Having picked up a few moves from the dancers, you grasped the shiny golden pole before you with one hand, swinging yourself around, your foot skimming the platform before gaining momentum and hooking your knee around the pole, testing your strength.

Klaus’s wolf whistle brought you up short and you nearly fell, half losing your grip before managing to land gracefully, bowing low as he clapped.

“Got any other tricks?” he asked, hopping off the bar stool, drink in hand as he ambled closer, taking a seat directly in front of you and leaning forward on his elbows, propping his chin in his hands. The smirk on his face, coupled with the almost hungry look in his eyes as he gazed up at you gave you a few ideas. Once more hooking your leg around the pole your spun slowly closer, stopping right in front of him before bending backwards til your face was only inches away from his.

Staring at him upside down, your loose hair spilled toward the floor and you giggled as Klaus’s eyebrows raised. 

“Impressive,” he drawled, leaning in closer, his lips hovering over yours before you deftly spun away, pulling yourself back up smoothly.

“Ah, ah, ah,” you purred, fighting back a grin, “you can look, but you can’t touch. You should know the rules by now, mister club owner.”

“But--!” Klaus cried incredulously, the pout that almost instantly replaced his smirk brought a mischievous laugh bursting from your lips. “ _ Please _ ?” he asked instead, batting his eyelashes; puppy dog eyes staring up at you.

“Make me,” you quipped cheekily, swaying to the music as you shed your fringed top, dropping it to the platform directly in front of him before teasingly running your hands down your chest to your navel.

“[ _ Y/N _ ],” Klaus whined pleadingly, his eyes following your hands’ descent hungrily, though he made no move to come after you. “Have mercy?” he asked, his voice cracking slightly and you had to fight back a fond grin.

“Oh, alright,” you exclaimed, giving in and climbing down to settle in Klaus’s lap, straddling his hips temptingly. “But only because you’re so cute,” you purred, combing your fingers through his hair before draping your arms over his shoulders. 

Without warning he snaked his arms around your waist, drawing you closer as he rolled his hips into you. 

“Am I still  _ cute _ ?” he asked, his roguish smirk returning as your breath hitched in surprise.

“Undeniably,” you answered and Klaus chuckled, his lips at your throat, the vibrations reverberating through you. As his mouth wandered the open expanse of your skin before him, you languidly rocked against him.

“Klaus,” you moaned as his tongue traced the ridge of your collar bone.

“Hmm?” he hummed, his hair tickling your flushed skin.

“I want you to be rough with me.”

You felt him swallow before he pulled away, peering up at you. “Are you sure?” he asked, hesitating. “I’ll only hurt you if you want me to.”

Leaning forward to whisper in his ear, you paused to nip at his earlobe, practically feeling the shiver that ran through him. “I’m not so delicate, Klaus, I want you to ruin me tonight.”

The groan that left his throat at your words sent a fresh wave of heat rushing through you. Pulling back to relish the look on his face, his pupils blown wide with want, a grin curled the corner of your lips.

“If you want me to stop, you know what to do,” he murmured, slowly pushing you back just enough to free his cock and hike your skirt up, pulling your already soaked panties to the side as he positioned himself at your entrance. Thrusting upward, he slid into you as you rolled your hips, pulling him deeper. 

Pausing to let you adjust, his mouth met yours, kissing you deeply as you began to ride him, his hands grasping your hips so tightly, guiding you as he met each grind with a hard thrust of his own until you threw your head back, your cries rising in desperation. When his fingers tangled in your hair, forcing your head back further and his teeth clamped down on the flesh at the base of your neck, his lips pressing against your skin as he sucked hard enough to leave a mark, you practically screamed his name. And when he did it again the sweetness of the pain tipped you over the edge, but Klaus didn’t stop, lifting you to press you onto your back, atop the bar in front of him, fucking you until you came a second time, trembling around him as he finally filled you.

Klaus’s ragged breaths filled your ears as he helped you up and you ran your hands through your disheveled hair.

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet, by the way,” he purred as he nuzzled against your neck, his hands squeezing your bare ass possessively as he pulled you down off the stage, your legs nearly giving out as he set you down. 

“Oh?” you asked, resting against his chest to keep upright. 

“I don’t think you’re fully ruined yet,” he pointed out, caressing your jaw with his thumb and tilting your face up to his. “And that’s what you asked for, after all.”


	3. The Most Important Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: working late + “You look like you could use a hug.”

“Hey darlin’ over here!”

Turning toward the raucous voice that called for you you planted your hands on your hips. It was a late night and your patience was wearing thin. “I’m not your darlin’,” you replied, looking the fellow over with a sneer. “I happen to be one of the owners of this establishment,” you said firmly. “Do you --”

Cutting you off with a loud guffaw, the man slapped his thigh, laughing as if that were the funniest damn thing he’d ever heard and you balled your hand into a fist, fighting the urge to turn him into a human marshmallow and burn him to a crisp.

“ _You_ , the _owner_?” he cried breathlessly though his peal of laughter. “You’re more suited t’bein’ up on that pole or givin’ me a lap dance, girl.”

“I’m glad you find it humorous,” you said through clenched teeth, willing your temper to a simmer. Getting pissed at every other chauvinistic pig that walked through the door was tiresome. Besides, you knew going into this the type of clientele you’d attract with the type of business you ran, especially in the sixties.

It didn’t mean you had to like it.

Usually, at least kicking their sorry asses out when they got too lippy with you made up for it, but not tonight.

Tonight you were missing your own time too much to find amusement in anything.

When you locked up after the last inebriated patron left you turned to find Klaus waiting for you, his arms open wide.

“You look like you could use a hug,” he said, and you didn’t hesitate to fall into his arms, pressing your face against his chest to stifle a sob as he squeezed you tightly, swaying to the music still playing over the speakers. “Long night?” he asked, stroking your hair soothingly and you felt yourself begin to relax in his embrace.

“Yeah,” you sighed, finding yourself swaying along with him, “had another royal douchebag try to treat me like a stripper,” you muttered, feeling Klaus stiffen for a moment.

“I hope you told him what for,” he replied airily, though you knew it bothered him more than he let on.

“I did,” you answered, pulling back to look him in the eye and he smiled, taking your face in his hands as he leaned in to kiss you. “I miss our time, 2019,” you murmured, your eyes not yet ready to open as Klaus rested his forehead against yours, continuing to sway you as the song changed, his arms slipping around your waist once more.

“Me too,” Klaus agreed, “but at least I have the most important thing from 2019 with me.”

When he pulled back to look at you, you tilted your head inquisitively.

“You, silly,” he answered, pressing his finger to the tip of your nose and you couldn’t hold back your smile.

“I love you,” you sighed, resting against him once more.

Before you could get too comfortable however, Klaus was waltzing you across the floor, sweeping you off your feet and up into his arms.

“And I love you,” he purred, heading for the stairs to your apartment above the club with you cradled snugly in his arms— his thin frame deceptively strong. “I say we go upstairs, sing some of our favourite songs from the future and relax with a nice bottle of wine, hmm?”

“That sounds absolutely perfect,” you groaned, yelping as Klaus nearly tripped up the stairs, stabilizing himself and you before continuing, your laughter chasing away the bitterness from before.


	4. With You for a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: cuddling + “I hate that I need you around to feel safe. Because what if one day, I lose you?” + “I’m with you for a reason, stupid.”

“Klaus? Klaus, you up there?” you called up the stairs to your little loft above the club. When you didn’t hear anything you ventured further up the stairwell and tried again. This time a faint “up here” reached your ears and you hurried the rest of the way up.

You found Klaus laying on the secondhand sofa staring out the window at the night sky and you could practically feel the melancholy heavy in the air.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” you asked, joining him on the couch. He scooted closer to the cushions so you could lay behind him, fitting your body to his as you wrapped your arms around him protectively, brushing his long loose curls back to tuck behind his ear.

“Just… thinking,” he answered vaguely, his body heaving against yours as he let out a sigh.

“About what?” you prompted gently, rubbing soothing circles against the warm skin of his arm.

Klaus was silent for a moment before glancing back over his shoulder at you.

“What if we had been separated when we came through Five’s portal?” he asked, his gaze searching. “What if we got lost in time and never found each other again?”

“But we didn’t,” you replied softly, offering him a gentle smile, but Klaus didn’t look reassured.

“But what if you get tired of me and leave?” he asked, his voice cracking pitifully.

“Hey, hey, hey, that’s not gunna happen,” you exclaimed firmly.

“But how do you know?” Klaus insisted and you frowned.

“What is this all about all of a sudden?” you asked and he reluctantly rolled to face you, his eyes not quiet meeting yours.

“ **I just… hate that I need you around to feel safe** ,” he murmured, and your stomach dropped before he continued. “... **Because what if one day I lose you** , for real, screw up so bad you don’t come back?” His words fell to a whisper, constricting your heart. “I don’t think I could handle that,” Klaus admitted.

“How do you think I feel? you asked, caressing his cheek, and shocked, his eyes flicked up to yours. “The thought of losing you terrifies me,” you admitted as well. “But… **I’m with you for a reason, stupid** ,” you teased, attempting to lighten the mood, and it somewhat worked, Klaus’s lips twitching slightly.

“With everything we’ve been through, that’s all just made what we have so much stronger, and I’m not going anywhere, Klaus. No force on heaven or Earth is gunna make me,” you insisted and finally he smiled, his eyes crinkling and you stroked his face, holding him still as you kissed him, just the barest brush of lips, until you felt his arms snake around you, pulling you closer, kissing you insistently back until with each meeting of your lips he had deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding against yours as if he never wanted to be separated.

Finally, gasping for breath you pressed your face to the crook of his neck, nestling closer contently.

“I love you, [y/n],” Klaus sighed, his fingers combing through your hair.

“I love you too, babe,” you murmured back, breathing in his scent, his long hair falling into your face and his facial hair tickling your forehead.

Forgetting your duties for the rest of the night, you resigned to let the floor manager take care of any issues that might arise as you fell asleep in Klaus’s arms, feeling safe and content, more so than you had in a long while.


	5. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “stop teasing so much”/“make me + “bite me”/“if you insist”

“ _Klaus_ ,” you hissed as he groped you once again as you passed him behind the bar, his hands running brazenly down your hips to squeeze your ass as you stopped in front of him.

“What?” he asked, flashing you an innocent look, though the pleased grin that slipped across his face moments later was evidence that he was not sorry in the slightest. “It’s not my fault you look so damn good in those hip huggers,” he replied as you moved away from him to finish mixing the customer’s drink order, trying hard to keep your own grin from your flushed face. 

The rest of the night continued similarly, Klaus seemingly unable to keep his hands off you for more than ten minute intervals, the shameless flirt bound and determined to be as distracting as possible and you knew exactly what he was up to. The casual fleeting touches to your shoulder as he’d slip past you, flirtatiously running his fingertips across your bare arms, and the discreet pinches to your ass were slowly but surely driving you crazy, and when no one was looking he’d become bolder still.

During a lull in customers you felt him step up behind you, his arms snaking round your waist to pull you against him, pressing your ass against his hips maddeningly as his breath fanned over the nape of your neck.

“ **Stop teasing me so much** ,” you murmured, your breath hitching as his lips touched your skin, parting just enough for his tongue to peek out and slide against you tantalizingly, sending a shiver through you.

“Mmm, **make me** ,” he replied, turning to nuzzle into your hair, his nose brushing against the shell of your ear and you could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“You’re terrible,” you replied breathlessly, trying to keep the soft moan from slipping through your voice and failing as Klaus’s hands began to wander, his hips grinding against your ass. “Klaus, we’re at work,” you groaned, glancing around to make sure no one was watching.

“I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but we work at a strip joint, I’m pretty sure no one’s gunna complain if we give them a little show,” he countered with a chuckle, his long curls tickling the side of your face as he shifted, tilting his head up to look around the dim room. There were only a handful of customers left, the hour growing late, and they were all drunk or focused on the dancers.

“See, nothing to worry about,” Klaus murmured, resuming his teasing, his fingers snaking under the hem of your top as his other hand traveled lower, and you squeaked, quickly turning in his embrace to face him.

“Klaus!” 

Undeterred, he leaned in, pressing your back into the bar behind you, a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes. “[y/n]?” he purred impishly, waggling his eyebrows, not backing down.

“What are you doing?” you asked, attempting to keep your voice level.

“Nothingggg,” he crooned, pulling back, to your dismay. “Just wanted to see how red I could make you,” he quipped, smirking cheekily.

Gaping at him your brows furrowed and you quickly turned back around, grabbing a rag and furiously wiping at the counter in front of you, feeling your face continue to warm.

“Oh **bite me** , Klaus, you ass,” you grumbled under your breath, gasping as you felt him surge forward again, his voice in your ear sending a violent shiver racing through you.

“ **If you insist.** ”

Glad the music was so loud, the moan that left your lips as he pulled back your hair to bite into the exposed curve of your shoulder was louder than the last and you melted against him, past caring as he felt you up, his tongue swiping against your skin as he planted his lips to suck, surely leaving a dark hickey behind and you whined in frustration as he pulled away, laughing.

“Maybe you’re right, we’re at work, we should be good,” he teased, his hands slipping from your body, leaving you wanting, your panties uncomfortably damp.

“Oh, no, Klaus Hargreeves, you don’t get to turn me on like that and then just leave me hanging,” you snapped, following him down the bar.

Turning to flash you his most infuriatingly smug grin he leaned against the counter, jutting his hip to the side jauntily. “Oh, and what are you gunna do about it, fraulein?”

Glancing around, you grabbed his hand, pulling him with you, heading toward the employee’s only storage closet in the back. “You’ll just have to see,” you purred, locking the door behind you and forcing him back, your mouth already on his and he wasn’t complaining.

This was what he’d wanted, after all.


	6. Rough Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinktober prompts: spanking, hair pulling, pegging

“[y/n], can I open my eyes yet?” Klaus asked, shifting on the bed and you clicked your tongue. 

“Just a liiiiittle longer babe,” you cooed, adjusting the leather straps around your hips and thighs. 

“You know I’m not good at being patient,” he whined and you snorted in agreement, crawling onto the bed to kiss him, your hand trailing up his body. His eyes still obediently shut, he kissed you back.

“Maybe I should make you wait longer then,” you mused with a mischievous grin, “teach you some patience. After all, anticipation makes the reward that much sweeter,” you pointed out between kisses and Klaus groaned.

“Christ woman, don’t give me that bullshit,” he exclaimed, trying to pull you closer, “I know for a fact you are just as impatient as I am.”

Shrugging, though you knew he couldn’t see it, you answered, swatting his hands away as he tried to feel you, lest he ruin the surprise. “Maybe so.”

“[ _y/n_ ],” he whined again when you held him by the wrists, but you merely grinned for a moment, watching.

He wasn’t blindfolded, he could open his eyes any time, but he didn’t, though he made a show of complaining about it. _That level of obedience should be rewarded._

“Okay, look at me,” you purred, and Klaus’s dark rimmed eyes fluttered open, his gaze instantly running over you and his brows raised as he took in what you were wearing. 

Letting go of his wrists you let him pull you closer, his hands running reverently up your sides. “Where did you manage to procure a strap on in the sixties?” he asked incredulously, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed slowly.

“I have my ways,” you answered cryptically, marveling at the grin that graced Klaus’s face. In truth, while it _had_ been difficult to acquire, knowing people in the sex work business had pointed you in the right direction. Sure it wasn’t as nice or as realistic as the one you’d had in the future, but it would more than do the trick.

Crawling closer, Klaus practically bowed before you. “Oh, you beautiful Goddess, you wonderful wonderful woman, what I wouldn’t give for you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to sit tomorrow,” he exclaimed and you tucked your finger under his chin, raising his face to yours as you wet your lips, a dark glint in your eye.

“That was always the plan, babe. Now show me how much you want it.”

Klaus shuddered, and the absolute devotion in his eyes as he gazed up at you was almost _too_ much, arousal flooding you.

Holding your gaze, he licked along the length of the dildo strapped to your hips before wrapping his lips around it and bobbing his head until he’d taken the entire length in his mouth, the tip of the dildo hitting the back of his throat.

“God, you look so cute with a cock in your mouth,” you drawled, combing your fingers through his hair. “Glad to see my pussy’s not the only thing you like to worship.”

If only you could _feel_ what his mouth was doing. _Patience_ , you told yourself, _this is about him right now and oh, how you wanted to hear the sounds you could make him make._ It really had been too long since you’d last pegged him.

When Klaus pulled the toy from his mouth, he looked up at you eagerly and you smiled. 

“Turn around,” you instructed, “I want that gorgeous ass in the air.”

“I like it when you boss me around, [y/n],” Klaus drawled as he obeyed, making himself comfortable on his knees and elbows, drawing one of your pillows into his arms to hold. 

“I know you do. You obey so well,” you murmured, running your hand over the curve of his ass, drawing your hand back to give him a nice firm slap. The moan that left Klaus’s throat had heat washing through you afresh and he arched back as if wanting more. 

“Harder,” he pleaded, and you knew you’d give him anything he wanted.

With a loud _crack_ you slapped him again across the same spot, shaking your stinging hand as you admired the bright red hand shaped welt that you’d left.

“It’d be a shame to mar that perfect ass,” you murmured, smoothing your palm over it before reaching for the bottle of lube nearby and Klaus whined. “Do you want me to spank you some more, or do you want me to fuck you?” you snapped, though amusement tinged your voice.

“Please, one more?” Klaus asked, wriggling his backside and you bit back a smile.

“Alright, one more,” you agreed, winding up to really make it sting. This time when your hand made contact Klaus’s keen turned to a breathless laugh. 

“Ohhh, that’s the ticket baby. _Fuck_ yes,” he groaned.

“You like that?” you purred, leaning forward to press your lips to the base of his spine before gently brushing a kiss over the already bruising hand prints.

“You know I do,” he replied, whimpering softly as you kissed him.

“Now, do you want me to continue?” you asked, waiting for his confirmation before once more grabbing the lube and generously coating your fingers. 

Running your slick finger around his entrance, you couldn’t help but enjoy the way he shivered before you slowly pressed into him, readying him for the toy. When you added a second finger he moaned, arching back as he clenched tighter around you.

“Faster?” he prompted and you gladly acquiesced.

“Are you ready?” you asked and Klaus nodded.

“God yes [y/n], I want you to fuck me. _Really_ fuck me, you know how I like it. Christ, it’s been so long,” he moaned and you had to agree.

Pouring more lube into your hand, you spread it along the length of the toy, making sure to cover every inch of it before positioning the tip to his entrance and gently sliding into him, working slowly, making sure he was comfortable. Though Klaus was accustomed to it, liking it rough, it didn’t take long for you to be able to sheath him, your hips coming flush to his ass.

As you filled him, you surprised him with another firm open palmed slap, this time to his other cheek and he jumped slightly, a low moan leaving his lips that, if possible, made you even wetter.

Again, at Klaus’s urging you sped up, gripping his hips to stabilize yourself as you snapped into him harder and he pushed back against you, pressing his face into the pillow in his arms to muffle his moans.

“Now that won’t do,” you panted in between thrusts, “I wanna _hear_ you, babe. Be loud for me. I love the sounds you make.”

Reaching forward to tangle your hand in his long wavy curls, you gave a sharp tug, wrenching Klaus’s head up, and his resulting groan of pleasure was like music to your ears. 

“Tell me Klaus, who’s fucking you so good? Who’s making you feel _so_ good?” you asked, your hold on him unwavering as you pounded into him, the slap of skin on skin filling the room, his sinful sounds with each thrust driving you crazy, your arousal dripping down the inside of your thighs.

“You are [y/n]!” he cried, arching back at the grasp on his hair. “Oh, fuck, you fuck me so good! Bring me undone lover, I’m so close, I wanna see stars!”

Despite the protests of your cramping muscles and the sweat rolling down your temple you drove into him over and over, tugging at his curls, your other hand grasping his hip hard enough to probably bruise, but you’d be damned if you didn’t get him off like this.

Suddenly his breath caught and the guttural groan that ripped from his throat followed by your name as he came flooded you with pride and you slowed your pace as he came down from his high, his body still tense and twitching.

Smiling wearily you pulled out of him, letting go of his hair and running your hands affectionately over his flushed skin as he let his face drop to the pillow beneath him, a heavy contented sigh blowing from his lips.

Letting him rest for a moment you unbuckled the straps, tossing the toy away before crawling next to him and taking his face between your hands, smoothing your thumb against his cheek.

“Was that as good for you as it was for me?” you asked with a tired smirk and Klaus frowned.

“Somehow, I think I got the better end of the deal there, fraulein,” he mused, pushing himself up, his hand skimming up your bare thigh and you didn’t resist as his fingers dipped between your legs, his brows shooting up. “Does fucking me like that really turn you on _this_ much?” he asked, feeling just _how_ wet you were.

“What does it look like?” you teased, your breath hitching as his hand lingered.

“It looks like you took care of me, so now it’s my great pleasure to take care of _you_ ,” he purred, kissing your neck, his tongue laving against skin as his fingers pressed into you, his thumb rubbing your clit maddeningly. “Why don’t you lay back and let me work, hmm?” he asked, pulling back to grin down at you and you shifted, relaxing into his touch.

“You know, I was only planning on making sure you came tonight, but if you insist,” you murmured, the rest of your words melting to a moan as Klaus added another finger.

“I do, most vehemently, in fact. I want to say thank you for that lovely surprise.”


	7. Let Me Hear You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Klaus waking y/n up by fingering her + “Let me hear you, baby.”

It was late, but then again you always slept in late. It came with staying up half the night running a business like yours.

Klaus groaned as he stretched, rolling over to check the time, almost one; there was still plenty of time before you needed to be up and he rolled back toward you, fitting his body to yours as he wrapped his arm around you.

“[y/n], you awake?” he asked softly, his long hair tickling the back of your neck and you whined under your breath, drifting in and out of sleep.

Klaus huffed a laugh at your reaction and you half registered his hand roaming your body, first slipping under _his_ oversized shirt you wore to massage your bare breast, your nipple hardening at his touch and your body arching, moving unconsciously, seeking more pleasure.

It wasn’t til he’d brushed your hair aside to kiss your neck, his warm breath and goatee tickling your skin, his hand moving southward, deftly slipping under the waistband of your panties that you stirred.

“Mmm, Klaus?” you moaned, his fingers pressing against your clit, circling it lazily and you twisted to look at him over your shoulder, your eyes still heavy with sleep and arousal.

“Good morning, lover,” he purred in your ear, planting a kiss to your temple as his fingers sped up, pausing to delve lower, his middle digit pushing into you, curling as he slid in further.

“Good fucking morning to you too, Klaus,” you moaned, clenching around him, lifting your leg to hood over his hip, giving him more room to work with and he chuckled.

“Someone’s horny this morning,” he observed, adding a second finger, his thumb rubbing your clit as he pumped in and out of you, his slim digits already coated with your slick.

“Well, someone woke me up with their fingers in my cunt,” you replied, arching back farther, Klaus’s erection grinding into your ass as he continued to finger you, your pleasure slowly coiling in your gut.

“You’re welcome,” he purred, amusement thick in his voice, his breaths coming faster, fanning over your shoulder and you tried to stifle another moan.

“ **Let me hear you, baby,** ” Klaus murmured, kissing your neck, his fingers pumping faster, scissoring, stretching. “It’s the least you can do to thank me,” he exclaimed wryly, almost petulantly and you huffed a laugh, whining as you bucked desperately against his fingers, your clit throbbing under his touch.

“You have such a beautiful voice, angel,” he continued, grinning into your hair, “especially when you’re crying my name.”

“You really know how to make a girl feel special,” you said coyly, letting yourself moan without holding back, just as he’d asked.

“Mmm, yeah, that’s right,” he groaned in your ear, “that feels good doesn’t it? Fuck, you take my fingers so well, should I add another?” he teased.

“Y-yes, Klaus, _please_ ,” you mewled, gasping as he gave you what you wanted, waves of pleasure rolling over you, crashing faster and you couldn’t help but writhe against him.

“Louder [y/n],” he encouraged, “who’s making you feel so good?”

“You. You are, Klaus, oh _fuck_ baby,” you exclaimed, your cries coming louder, an incomprehensible babble now, the only coherent words were ‘Klaus’ and ‘please’, until you were repeating them like a prayer as you came around his fingers, your body alight with heat.

Once you’d finished, Klaus pulled his hand from your now rather soiled panties and gathered your limp body into his arms, plying your face with gentle kisses as you caught your breath.

“Fuck,” you exclaimed, “please wake me up like that more often,” you asked and Klaus grinned.

“It’s a deal,” he agreed, caressing your face.

After a moment you stirred, feeling Klaus’s erection still nestled against you and a grin tugged at your lips as you pressed a quick kiss to Klaus’s mouth before diving under the covers, intent on hearing him moan as loud as you had.


	8. Fool's Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: New Year’s Eve Kiss + If it inspires you, can I please maybe get an angsty/fluffy Christmas fic based on Fool's Holiday by All Time Low?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I kinda combined these requests and changed it from a Christmas fic to a New Years’s fic, but I think it still makes sense. Takes place in the 60′s strip club!au, but references Playing With Fire, but I don’t think you necessarily have to have read it to make sense of what is happening.

It was the day before New Years Eve and all you could think about was last year and how you’d rung in 2019 _alone_. 

It had only been a week before that you’d said those fateful words, those three little words that had driven Klaus from you, ending him back in rehab just to get away from you, and though you knew it was different now, you couldn’t help but fear you’d end up celebrating this New Year, 1961, alone again.

After everything you’d been through you wanted to believe things would be different now — _they would be,_ you told yourself firmly, Klaus was here to stay, but in the back of your head that old fear still lingered — that he would leave, that you weren’t enough.

Christmas time in Dallas was unlike anything you’d ever experienced. For the first time in your life there’d been no snow, but that hadn’t stopped Klaus from going all out for the holiday (or maybe it was in spite of it), decorating your little upstairs studio apartment festively, just to see you smile, refusing to take the fake plastic tree down until after the first of the year.

“But the lights are so pretty, babe, and I know how much you like them,” he’d argued, standing protectively in front of the tree with his arms thrown wide when you asked how long he wanted to keep them up.

“I know they are, Klaus, but…”

“No buts, lover, these are staying up,” he’d exclaimed resolutely, the tone of his voice brooking no nonsense as he laid a finger gently over your lips to shush you further.

“Alright,” you’d relented. You let Klaus pull you to the couch with him, a tiny grin tugging at your lips as you collapsed atop him, burying your face in his hair.

“So, uhm, is there anything in particular you’d like to do tomorrow night?” Klaus asked slowly and you shifted in his arms, tilting your chin up to look at him. At his question, hope and excitement flared in your chest; he had made Christmas quite memorable this year, after all.

 _Don’t get your hopes up [y/n]_ , that little voice in the back of your head cautioned. _Things are going_ too _well, it’s almost_ too _perfect, the other shoe has to drop sooner or later._

“Uhh, I dunno, Klaus,” you answered, feigning nonchalance despite the thickness in your voice. “I figured we’d just keep the club open late for people to celebrate. Even if we let the dancers out early we can still serve drinks or something,” you murmured with a shrug, not noticing the way Klaus frowned at your answer.

“It’s not like the situation we’re in is exactly ideal, so I don’t see why we should celebrate anyway,” you muttered, trying to justify it to yourself as anything other than not wanting to get your hopes up only to get them crushed.

“You sure?” Klaus asked hesitantly, surprise and confusion spiking his voice, but you bit the inside of your cheek and nodded against his chest, not quite able to look at him -- you knew if you did, he’d see right through you.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

At least that time it sounded more believable.

——

As [y/n] closed her eyes, curled up atop him on the couch, Klaus’s lips twitched as his brows drew down. Something was wrong, _that was definitely not like [y/n]._

They’d had such a lovely Christmas together this year, just the two of them, Klaus figured she’d wanna keep the momentum going with New Years. Just because they were stuck in the sixties didn’t mean they couldn’t make the most of it. At least they were together.

“Hey shit-for-brains, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten what happened _last_ year?” Ben called from his spot in the chair across the room, “what you did?”

Klaus’s brows furrowed even deeper in thought. “No,” he scoffed, “I barely remember what happened last wee-- _oh_ ,” he said, cutting himself off as the memory fell into place.

_Right. That._

“Uh huh,” Ben murmured, throwing Klaus a pointed look. “Makes sense now, doesn’t it?”

Klaus hated it when Ben was right.

“Yeah, yeah, shut up,” he snapped, waving Ben away as he turned his focus back to [y/n]’s sleeping form as he chewed his lip.

No wonder she was suddenly acting strange, she was probably worried history would repeat itself. Well, that was definitely _not_ going to happen. Not this time. Not if Klaus had any say in it.

Sure, in the past he hadn’t exactly been the stablest of partners, in fact he’d been a downright fool to have kept running away from the best thing that had ever happened to him. But things were different now, _he_ was different now. This new and improved Klaus didn’t run from his feelings when he got scared, not anymore… or at least, not to the extent he used to.

“Alright, I admit, I dropped the ball last year,” Klaus announced, purposefully ignoring Ben’s incredulous look.

“Yeah, y’think?” his brother scoffed. “That’s a bit of an understatement, Klaus.”

“Ba-ba-ba, shhh!” Klaus replied, once again flailing his hand in Ben’s direction to shut him up. “I’m gunna make it up to her, you’ll see,” he said with conviction, already planning out what he wanted to do.

“Oh, now this I _have_ to see,” Ben muttered to himself, hoping Klaus knew what he was doing.

The next morning, though it nearly killed him, Klaus pulled himself out of bed, away from [y/n]’s warm embrace, letting her sleep as he snuck downstairs to the club. If he could pull this off, it would be worth missing a few hours sleep, knowing the events he had planned for later would more than make up for it.

When the dancers arrived for their shift, Klaus told them his plan, enlisting their help with decorating, telling them if they helped him they could have the rest of the night off and they were only too glad to help, thinking it awfully romantic.

——

When you woke, having slept in much longer than you planned, your blood ran cold when you found Klaus’s side of the bed empty, your first thoughts being that he’d left again, that he’d run and your breath caught in your chest, your pulse spiking, until you registered the faint sound of music coming from the club below and you firmly told yourself that he was merely downstairs, that he’d let you sleep in while he opened the club.

Dressing quickly however, you were eager to make your way down to see for yourself, to make sure he was really there. As you stepped out into the main room, you frowned, expecting the club to be busy -- customers at the bar, dancers twirling round the poles on the raised stage, Klaus behind the bar serving drinks with your other server, but the room was completely empty.

“Klaus?” you asked, your voice strained with worry. “ _Klaus_!”

“Hey, lover, glad you could make it. You sleep well?” Klaus asked, his voice ringing over the speakers and you jumped, your head swinging as you searched for him, making your way further out into the room.

“Klaus, where are you? Where is everyone?” you asked, finally noticing the decorations. Nearly everywhere you looked was covered in crepe paper garlands and fairy lights, while colourful balloons bumped against your ankles as you walked and a tower of champagne glasses filled the bar beneath a banner that read ‘ _Happy New Year!_ ’. 

“I gave everyone the night off,” Klaus answered, though he was still nowhere to be seen. “Do you like what I did with the place?”

“It’s lovely,” you answered honestly, your heart swelling with affection at the sight, finally believing that this was real and Klaus had done all of it for you. “How did you manage to do all of this yourself?”

“Well, luckily, I had some help. When I told the girls I kinda fucked up last year and wanted to make it up to you they all wanted to pitch in.”

“Oh, my God, Klaus,” you murmured, touched, your cheeks starting to sting from smiling so wide.

“So, you likey?” he repeated hesitantly.

“Yes! But I’d like it _more_ if you came out here so I can thank you in person,” you exclaimed, wondering what he was up to.

“Okay, okay, but you need to prepare yourself for my grand entrance, my dear. Take that seat right at the center there.”

You did as you were told, grinning as you heard Klaus giggle before he turned off the mic and suddenly music began to play while the overhead lights dimmed. When Klaus emerged through the beaded curtain at the end of the stage, making his dramatic entrance, your brows climbed as he threw open the silk robe round his shoulders. 

Dressed in what looked like the playboy bunny costume without ears, complete with a pair of black heels and a sash that read ‘1961’, Klaus strut toward you, a rather flirty smirk on his lips as he came to spin around the pole directly in front of you.

“Ta-da!” he exclaimed as he struck a pose, flashing you a saucy wink and a wide grin that you couldn’t help but echo.

“Oh, my God, Klaus, you are--”

“What, wonderful? Amazing? Incredibly sexy?” he provided while you laughed.

“How about all the above and more?” you finished, fondness creeping into you as you gazed up at him. “Are you gunna put on a show for me?” you asked, amusement dancing in your eyes.

“Is that what you want?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“While it _does_ sound tempting, I just really wanna kiss you right now,” you exclaimed and Klaus grinned, crouching to help you up and you took his hand to climb up on stage with him.

Taking his face in your hands you rose up on your toes to kiss him, feeling him slip his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. “What is all this about?” you murmured, searching his face, noticing all too well how his eyes fell from yours.

“I wanted to… to make up for last year,” he whispered and your heart swelled. It was all he needed to say.

Throwing your arms around him, you buried your face against his chest, not wanting him to see just how choked up you were, tears already making your vision swim and you quickly blinked them away.

As he embraced you back, squeezing you tighter, he pressed a kiss to the crown of your head and began to sway you to the music.

“So, what d’you wanna do?” he asked, clearing his throat, his voice returning to its usual playfulness, pulling back to look at you, a small grin curling his lips. “We could… dance, orrrrr get drunk and play cards, raid the fridge, get a little frisky…”

“I like all those suggestions, actually,” you murmured, kissing him again. “The more apt question being, which do you wanna do _first_?” you countered and Klaus’s grin turned decidedly cheeky.

“Well, I know what _I’d_ like to do first,” he drawled, his hands wandering lower as he grabbed a handful of your backside.

“How did I know you were going to say that?” you replied, your laughter cutting off as his mouth found your neck, drawing forth a moan instead.

——

As the night wore on you ended up breaking into the champagne, finishing off the first bottle and opening the second before digging into the leftovers in the fridge while you played cards, lounging about the club half naked after your little romp. It was nearly eleven thirty when Klaus pulled you to your feet, his silk robe hanging open unabashedly.

“[y/n], dance with me, pleaseee?” he whined and you smiled as you let him pull you into his arms, the television over the bar playing on while you danced, swaying and turning to the soft music playing over the speakers.

“I wish we were in Times Square right now,” you confessed, your eyes catching the footage playing on the television screen and you felt incredibly homesick for a moment.

Klaus’s eyes followed yours before turning back to you. “I’ll take you there next year,” he said, completely serious and you couldn’t help but smile, dropping your face to his chest as you swayed in his arms. 

“Really, I will,” he insisted, tilting your chin up to see your face. 

“Klaus, it’s okay,” you tried to murmur, but he shushed you.

“[y/n], I meant it when I said I wanted to make up for last year. But, it’s more than that,” he admitted softly, his lips twitching downward. “For years, I pushed you away. I was selfish. Hell, if St. Nick were real, I’d probably have been on the naughty list for life,” he said, trying to joke, though his heart wasn’t really in it.

“Klaus…”

“No, listen,” he said, a faint sense of urgency to his voice, like he needed to get the words out, like he needed for you to understand, “I swear I’m more than just broken promises,” he murmured, swallowing, his lip trembling slightly. “For every moment I’ve ruined, I’d give my whole life to fix it.”

“Hey,” you said softly, finding yourself no longer swaying, your hands cupping Klaus’s face as you frowned up at him. “I love you, and I believe you.”

He shook his head. “But last year--”

Covering his mouth gently with your fingers, you gave him a stern look. “You’re here _now_ ,” you insisted firmly.

“But--” he managed, though his voice was muffled. 

“You’ve had so many opportunities to run this year, but you didn’t. We spent a whole _year_ together, Klaus. We’ve never done that before.”

_Ten, nine, eight..._

In the background you could hear the countdown beginning on the tv, the ball beginning its descent and you moved your hand from Klaus’s mouth, instead clutching the sides of his flimsy robe and pulling him closer.

_Seven, six, five, four..._

“Will you spend the next year with me, Klaus?” you asked, looking into his eyes as he leaned in closer, his face inches from yours. 

_Three, Two..._

“Just try to keep me away,” he insisted, his lips curling softly as his eyes fluttered shut, his lips pressing to yours.

_One._

Kissing him back, you poured every ounce of love and affection for him into the kiss, hoping he could feel it. Before you know it however, he was wrapping his arms around you and dipping you low, your breath hitching and you laughed against his lips, feeling him smiling as well.

“I love you,” you murmured, echoing those three little words that had thrown everything into disarray last year, but this time, you knew Klaus wasn’t going anywhere.

“I love you, too.”


	9. Disobedient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: dom!Klaus

“Oh, _fuck_. Klaus, _please_ ,” you mewled, squirming under him, his mouth on your breast and his fingers slowly moving southward.

“Patience, patience, patience,” Klaus mused, lifting his face from your chest to chastise you, though his fingers lightly stroked you, bringing another impatient whine to your kiss swollen lips.

Before Klaus could tease you further, a sharp knock at the door drew your attention and Klaus growled under his breath at the interruption. “I’ll be right back,” he muttered, pressing a quick peck to your lips before pushing off you to get the door, pulling one of the blankets from the bed to wrap around his waist.

Opening the door just wide enough to peer out, he snapped at whoever was on the other side as you pulled the sheet over you, covering yourself. You couldn’t hear the whole conversation, but moments later Klaus was striding back across the room, wearing a scowl.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, half pushing yourself up to watch him dress.

“Oh, just a little problem downstairs I have to take care of,” he answered vaguely, pulling his bell bottoms back on and throwing his loose shirt over his head.

“Do you need--?”

Klaus cut you off with a kiss, tucking his hair behind his ear as he pulled back. “Nah, I got this, you stay here, beautiful, just as you are,” he murmured, his gaze flicking over you, eyeing your curves despite the sheet pulled around you.

“Okay, but hurry. I don’t know how long I can wait for you,” you whined, your hand traveling beneath the sheet.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Klaus said, catching your wrist and pulling your hand away from its destination. “If you touch yourself before I return there’s gunna be hell to pay, fraulein,” he warned, his green eyes flashing for emphasis. “Do you understand?”

Biting your lip, you slowly nodded, holding his gaze.

“Ah, ah, ah, I need to hear you say it, lover,” he insisted. “Are you gunna be a good girl for me?”

“I’ll be good, Klaus,” you purred, giving in.

Holding your gaze for a moment longer, he finally nodded, seemingly pleased with your answer before he strode to the door, heading down to the club below.

Flopping back against your pillows, you let out a heavy breath, wondering just what was happening below that warranted needing Klaus to intervene, all the while trying to ignore the throbbing ache between your thighs.

Sure, you’d _told_ Klaus you’d be good and wait for him… but that didn’t mean you _would_.

He was probably just as pent up as you, but the thrill of disobeying and getting away with it was too great. And even if he _were_ to catch you, the though of invoking Klaus’s punishment was just as exciting, if not more. It had been so long since he’d taken charge like this, it would be such a shame to squander the opportunity.

Slipping your hand beneath the sheet, you pressed your fingers to your aching cunt, circling your clit with a sigh. You’d have more than enough warning before he returned, able to hear him ascending the steps, even over the faint thump of the music playing below. It wouldn’t hurt to pleasure yourself _a little,_ you reasoned, at least enough to keep yourself wet and ready for Klaus when he did return.

Letting your eyes flutter shut, you opened your thighs wider, sliding a finger between your folds, wishing it was Klaus’s instead. Focused on chasing your pleasure, you lost track of everything else, not realizing the door had even opened til the sheet covering you was yanked away and you froze.

Your eyes snapping open, you found Klaus standing at the foot of the bed, his expression scandalized.

“[y/n], I told you not to touch yourself til I got back and you did it anyway. You disobeyed me,” he exclaimed, his eyes darkening and he pulled his loose long sleeved shirt back over his head before his hands went to his oversized belt buckle — _everything bigger in Texas_.

“Now you know I’m gunna hafta punish you for that,” he pointed out, a slight whine to his otherwise stern voice. “I outta take you over my knee until your ass is so sore you can’t sit tomorrow, or…” he trailed off, a thoughtful look crossing his face as he finished undoing his pants, letting them slip down his thin hips to pool around his ankles.

“Oh, no, whatever will I do?” you exclaimed sarcastically as you laid back, throwing your arms above your head, a cheeky grin playing at your lips as you wondered what his other idea was.

“God, you’re such a brat,” Klaus exclaimed, his lips twitching. “Fuck, I love you,” he added, softer, his eyes traveling your exposed body hungrily.

“What are you gunna do to me, Klaus?” you pressed, your voice practically a purr and he shook his head.

“Well, _first_ ,” he exclaimed, crawling back atop the mess of sheets toward you, “I think I need to restrain you, lest you disobey again, princess,” he drawled, a smirk twisting his lips as he reached across to the bedside table, fumbling through the drawer til he found what he was searching for. 

Pulling out the set of handcuffs, his grin widened at the look on your face, but you didn’t struggle as he grabbed your wrists and cuffed them to the headboard so you couldn’t move.

“Too tight?” he whispered, leaning close, his breath fanning over the shell of your ear and you gave the cuffs an experimental tug before shaking your head, excitement coursing through you.

“Good,” he purred, situating himself atop you, straddling your waist, and your gaze fell to his cock, standing at attention before you. “Now it’s time to give you a taste of your own medicine,” he said thoughtfully, taking his length in hand and giving it a deliberate stroke. 

“At least you’ll get to watch, I didn’t even get that pleasure,” he mused, a pout pulling at his lips. “Now lick,” he instructed, leaning over you and taking your chin in his free hand.

Holding his gaze, you obediently opened your mouth, trailing the flat of your tongue along the bottom ridge of his length, from base to head, coating it in your saliva. When you tried to take him fully into your mouth however, Klaus clicked his tongue and pulled his cock away, leaning back on his haunches once more, though it looked like he’d rather let you continue.

“You’re being punished, remember?” he reminded you, lazily pumping his hand along his length and over the sensitive ridge of his head, drawing a soft moan from his lips.

“Maybe so,” you agreed, squirming beneath him as you watched his hand, your eyes flicking to his face as you wet your lips. “But that doesn’t mean _you_ have to be. I bet my mouth would feel so much better than your hand, baby,” you pointed out slyly, pressing your thighs together against the throb of your arousal. Seeing him like this and unable to touch him was almost maddening and Klaus could see it in your eyes.

“Ahhhhh,” he mused with a teasing smirk, “do you want this?” he asked, bucking into his own palm. “You want my cock so badly, don’t you, [y/n]?” he asked, amusement dancing in his emerald eyes.

“ _Yes_ ,” you breathed, your arms tensing in their bonds. “Please, Klaus.”

He merely chuckled and shook his head. “Mmmm, not yet sweetheart,” he quipped, his hand speeding up. “I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet.”

Pouting, you watched, wishing you could touch him, kiss him, _anything_.

When his face tensed and his whole body shuddered, you half thought he was gunna let himself finish, making you watch, unable to help at all, and you whined deep in your throat til Klaus opened his eyes, his hand coming to an abrupt stop.

“You thought I was gunna cum and leave you hanging, didn’t you?” he asked, watching you knowingly. “Now where would the fun be in that?” he tsked, readjusting his position, freeing your torso so he could run his hands down your outstretched body. 

As soon as his palms caressed your breasts, you arched into his touch, moaning as his hands dragged slowly downward over your hips and over the tops of your thighs til he grabbed your knees, wrenching your legs apart so he could kneel between them, his fingers teasing your folds before delving deeper and drawing a needy keening sound from you.

“Thaaat’s right,” Klaus murmured, his gaze so lust drenched it made you shudder at the sight. “You like touching yourself, don’t you, lover?” he drawled, slipping two fingers inside as his thumb circled your clit. “You couldn’t even go like ten minutes without touching yourself,” he taunted, but you didn’t care, all that mattered was the way his fingers curled inside you, stroking you just right as he began to pump in and out, his other hand tight on your waist.

“I hope you were at least thinking of _me_ while you pleasured yourself, [y/n],” he continued, and you locked eyes as you grinned up at him.

“When _don’t_ I?” you replied, your words melting into a low moan as he sped up, the twin sensations of his long fingers filling your cunt and his thumb pressing against your little bundle of nerves made your head spin and you rolled your hips impatiently, desperate for release.

You already knew he wasn’t going to give it to you, not yet, but you still let out a disappointed whine when he brought you to the edge only to suddenly stop, his fingers leaving you with a lewd slick sound.

The grin that curled Klaus’s lips as he sucked his fingers clean while you watched was downright wicked and he giggled darkly at the petulant way you pouted.

“ _Klaus_ ,” you panted, gasping as he forced your knees back together and twisted your hips to the side, holding you in place as he leaned in, stealing a kiss that ended all too soon.

“Is this okay?” he whispered, his eyes seeking yours and you nodded.

“Please, Klaus,” you whispered in turn and his grin returned as he sat back.

“Only if you’ve learned your lesson, fraulein,” he tutted.

“I have!” you exclaimed, crying out as Klaus’s palm connected with your bared ass check, the shock of it almost worse than the sting of his hand.

“Have you?” he repeated, tilting his head, his long hair brushing his shoulder.

“Yes, oh _God_!” you keened as he spanked you again, your skin tingling where he’d struck, warmth rising to the welt he’d no doubt left.

“You’ve been such a naughty little thing,” Klaus drawled, caressing your ass, his palm soothing the sting momentarily. “I did say you wouldn’t be able to sit straight tomorrow,” he mused, winding up to slap you again and this time the blow jolted your entire body as you let out a cry that they could probably hear over the music down below.

“I’m sorry I was impatient,” you gasped, “please Klaus, I _need_ you! Oh, fuck, _please_ —!” you begged.

His hand raised to strike, he paused, considering you, his face softening. “God, you beg so nicely,” he murmured, letting his hand fall. “I suppose you’ve earned this,” he said, taking his cock in hand and guiding it to your entrance, “plus I don’t think I can bear it any longer. God, what you do to me, woman,” he groaned as he pressed into you and your mouth fell open.

In the position you were in, your legs pressed together as they were, you were tighter than ever despite how wet he’d made you and as he filled you inch by agonizingly slow inch you felt so _full_ , groaning as he sheathed you completely. 

Pausing to let you adjust and to catch his own breath — his breathing already ragged from the effort it took not to come as soon as he’d filled you, Klaus gazed down at you, his expression such a mix of desire and affection it nearly took your breath away.

“I love you,” he gasped, and then he began to move. Pulling out to snap his hips back into you, rocking you with each rough thrust. The bed creaked and groaned, the headboard banging against the wall as his skin slapped against yours.

“Oh f-fuck,” you exclaimed, arching your back, your hands flexing above your head, wishing they were free. You wanted nothing more than to reach for Klaus, to pull his hair, rake your nails down his skin.

“God, you feel so fucking good, so fucking tight, _Christ_ \--” Klaus groaned, sweat trailing down his chest as he fucked you harder, pounding into you as he held your legs together so you couldn’t move. Come morning you knew you’d have bruises covering your ass cheek and where his fingers dug into your thigh, but the pain only heightened your pleasure and you could feel it cresting, washing over you in waves each time he hit you just right, so deep.

“Klaus I’m close,” you exclaimed, your voice more of a breathy whine and though it was strained, he smirked, releasing his grip on your leg to brace himself against the mattress, freeing up his other hand to glide over your tender backside.

“Don’t you dare come until I say,” he commanded, his voice nearly a growl as his hips continued to rock against you and you gasped as you felt his thumb possessively circle your other hole, toying with you. 

His eyes caught yours, holding them, an unspoken question in his gaze. “Tell me no and I won’t,” he murmured, but you were curious. 

“ _Please_ ,” was all you could bring yourself to say, wanting to give him anything in this moment, wanting to give him everything forever.

His grin grew and he pressed harder slowly, gentle but firm, the slick of your own juices letting his thumb sink into you and you let out a high pitched whine as you felt more full than you ever had before, the sensation heady and you found you enjoyed it. 

“Good girl,” he groaned, pride in his voice and you felt your whole body flush, a tremor of pleasure shuddering through you and you involuntarily clenched tighter around him. There was no way you could hold out for much longer. 

“Fuck, you’re so -- so tight for me, both holes so tight --” Klaus muttered, his praise disjointed, the effort on his face clear, but he kept moving, his thrusts, if possible speeding up til he was rutting into you with abandon, jerky and rough. “God, keep squeezing me like that babe, I’m so close. _Fuck_ \--” he cried, unable to get the words out, but he didn’t have to, your own climax hitting you harder than ever before and your vision clouded as you whole body tensed.

You thought you were screaming, but you couldn’t quite tell and moments later Klaus barely caught himself before he collapsed atop you, his cock still twitching feebly inside you, pumping the last of his seed before he pulled out and you could feel it spill out of you, pooling beneath you along with your own slick juices.

“Oh fuck, Jesus H. Christ,” he muttered, pressing his sweaty forehead to your heaving chest as he caught his breath. “[y/n], you beautiful creature, you absolute Goddess,” he murmured, pressing a kiss between your sweat slicked breasts before pushing himself up, his hair plastered to his face.

“You were amazing, absolutely perfect,” he praised as he helped you straighten your sore legs, quickly massaging the muscles in your thighs and rubbing soothing circles up against your hips before crawling closer to uncuff your hands. 

As he released each wrist he planted a tender kiss to them, rubbing circulation back into your hands and lowering your arms gently before hurrying across the room to fetch you a glass of water before sliding into the bed next to you and drawing you against him, pressing his warm chest to your back and curling around you protectively. 

Easing into his embrace, though you were sore and completely spent, your muscles like water, you were filled with a sense of deep satisfaction, knowing there was nowhere else on Earth you’d rather be than in Klaus’s arms right then. 

“I love you,” Klaus murmured against your shoulder as he pressed kisses anywhere he could reach. “I love you more than waffles at three a.m.” he insisted, bringing a soft smile to your lips as you turned your face to catch a glimpse of him. 

“And I love you more than fire loves gasoline,” you whispered, reaching behind you to caress his cheek and slip your fingers into his hair. 

“Oh yeah? That much, huh?” he asked, and you could hear the grin in his voice.

“That much and more,” you assured him, sighing contentedly as he squeezed you tighter.

“I wasn’t too rough?” he murmured, his facial hair tickling your ear and you shook your head.

“You were perfect,” you sighed. “But you’re right, there’s no way I’m gunna be able to sit tomorrow, or possibly walk,” you laughed, deeply aware of that pleasant fucked out ache between your thighs and Klaus chuckled in your ear, the sound filling your chest with affection.

“That’s fine with me, because I wanna spend all day in bed with you tomorrow,” he groaned. “I’m completely beat.”

“Yeah? I wonder why,” you teased, shifting against him, your eyes fluttering shut, and it didn’t take long for sleep to overwhelm you, safe and content in your lover's embrace.


	10. Don't Need Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a palm kiss + holding someone by the waist + slow dancing

The club was empty save for you and Klaus, and you were once again in the process of cleaning up after closing, the radio playing softly over the speakers as when Klaus swept in out of nowhere, grabbing you by the waist to begin swaying you.

“Oooh, I _love_ this song,” he exclaimed and you laughed as he grinned at you, falling into step with him easily.

Keeping one arm looped around your waist, he took your hand in his as you spun slow circles across the club floor, Klaus’s forehead coming to rest against yours, his long hair falling in waves next to your cheek.

“It’s a good song,” you agreed, turning Klaus’s hand in yours til it was palm up, the dark ink greeting you like an old friend.

_Hello._

Before he could ask what you were doing, you brought his palm to your lips, gently kissing his warm tattooed skin as his breath hitched. Lingering for a moment, you continued to sway in his arms, though the song had already ended.

“The, uhm, the music seems to have stopped,” Klaus murmured, his voice slightly hoarse.

“So it has,” you agreed, lifting your face, though your dancing never slowed. “Who said we _need_ music?” you pointed out and Klaus’s lips twitched into a grin.

“Now _that’s_ the spirit,” he exclaimed, sweeping you back into his arms before spinning you and dipping you low, his emerald eyes finding yours and it was your turn to flush before his lips were on yours, stealing your breath with his kiss.

Over all too soon, you were once more upright and back in Klaus’s arms, the music resuming after the brief advertisement that you’d totally missed, though you barely heard it over the pounding of blood in your ears.

“Klaus,” you murmured, your head spinning slightly.

“Hmm?” he hummed innocently, though the expression he wore was anything but.

“Kiss me again,” you said, and you didn’t have to ask him twice, gasping as he lifted you into his arms, his lips colliding with yours as he carried you to the bar.


End file.
